Calm Before the Storm
by lilswmr427
Summary: After the hunt, all of the alive and well teams are meeting up to discuss peace. Will certain changes of events and betrayals disrupt the negotiations? For the Murder Mystery contest.
1. On the Plane

"Amy. Don't worry about it. They'll all keep their promises. Loosen up and have a little fun! "Dan said to Amy, sitting to his right on the airplane. She had a deathly grip on the hand rest; her knuckles were turning white.

"I know, Dan. They've just betrayed us so many times. It's hard to trust them." Amy said back to Dan, glancing at him. "You never know when they're going to try and cheat us out of something."

"Like I said, loosen up. Don't worry about it." Dan said back to Amy.

"I hope we decoded the message right. What if this isn't where we're supposed to be going?" Amy shakily replied to a very calm Dan.

* * *

"_Hey, Dan, look! We got a letter!" Amy said to Dan. "Or, at least, we all got one big letter."_

"_Let me see it! Who is it from?" Dan said back to Amy._

"_Fiske. I don't know what he wants though. Here, you take a look at it." said Amy._

_Clue Hunters,_

_ Come redeem in satisfying the open relatives- even delusional expertise; no Tomas occasion rivals._

_It lies within._

_Fiske_

"_It lies within. That's got to mean something." Dan said to Amy._

"_Maybe it's one of those number things again?" Amy suggested._

"_No. I got it. I know where were going. See you later, England." Dan said back to Amy, with a small grin on his face._

_Amy and Dan both shared looks. They knew what each other were thinking._

_

* * *

_

Natalie Kabra had worn the same outfit three times. Of course, to most people, this wouldn't be a big deal. To Natalie, however, wearing her blue Phillip Harlan dress three times was a complete and utter outrage.

"Ian! When will we get there! I need new clothes!" Natalie whined to Ian. "Ian. Ian! Earth to Ian!"

"W-what? What do you need, Natalie? I was peacefully napping, you know." Ian groggily snapped to his sister. Natalie looked around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation.

"How do you know we can trust Amy and Dan? I mean, other than their last name, how do we even know they're a Cahill?" Natalie whispered to Ian.

"I think we can trust them. I mean, they did find the 39th clue. Mum would be very mad if we didn't get them all." Ian said to Natalie. They sure did hope that they'd made the right decision. After all, they were flying in their jet. Not like it would really put any kind of a dent into how much money they had.

"Hey, Amy. You look really bored. I hope you aren't thinking about you-know-who because you-know-who is sitting right behind us." Dan said, teasing his sister. Amy just shrugged. He shoulders were drooping; a sure sign Amy was unhappy, very tired, or both.

"C'mon Amy. We found all the 39 clues. We've hopefully created peace between the branches. How could you possibly be sad?" Dan said to his sister.

"I don't know. It's just… we've completed the quest our parents died trying to complete. You wonder what would have happened," Amy chocked back a flood of tears," if they were here. Would this hunt have been less deadly? Would we have died if they were here? You just don't really know." Amy told Dan. She rested her head onto his shoulder and lightly drifted off to sleep.

"Great. Just great. I've got a sleeping girl lying on my shoulders and I can't do anything. Hamilton! Can I have some help!" Dan cried out.

"Sure thing. Give me a moment." Hamilton was getting out of his seat on the plane. He come over and set Amy on the other side of the seat.

"Thanks, Ham." Dan said.

If you had really listened, you could have heard Ian give a small grumble. Since Korea, he had been thinking about if it really was a good idea to leave Amy, Dan, and Alistair for dead in a cave.

"Ian. Do you know how mad mother would be if she heard about this?" Natalie asked Ian.

"She wouldn't be too mad. We're just going to meet up with someone. She did give us this jet for the hunt." Ian said back to Natalie.

"Not that. I mean you and that peasant who has no idea how to dress herself." Natalie smoothly replied to Ian.

"How do you know I'm thinking about her?" Ian replied back to Natalie.

"Just the fact that you were sending daggers with your eyes to Hamilton when he was holding her. That's enough to tell; a girl knows." Natalie said, gazing at her fingernails.

"So?" Ian weakly responded, "So what if I like her?"

"Mum is going to hear about this." Natalie said, now painting her nails electric blue.

"Like those Americans would say, whatever." Ian said, now talking to himself. He picked up his halfway finished book, The Art of Poisons. "If only I could gain back her trust." Ian whispered to himself.

* * *

"Are you sure we are ready?" Fiske asked.

" I'm sure. We could never be more ready. Not only are we ready, but we have to be ready." McIntyre told Fiske.

"Do you know what we are dealing with? What's at stake?" Fiske questioned McIntyre

"I know what we're dealing with: cheating Lucians, scheming Ekats, impatient Tomas, and fame-seeking Janus. The world is at stake with this meeting." said McIntyre.

"Are you sure they will figure out where our location is? I mean, we couldn't have just told them?" said Fiske.

"Yes. I am sure. This will work, I am sure of it." McIntyre said.

* * *

"Okay, all dudes and dudettes back there, fasten your seatbelt. We're getting ready to land!" Nellie boomed over the intercom. She insisted on flying the plane.

"But Nellie! Can't we…" Madison was whining until Nellie interrupted her.

"And don't any of you think about skydiving out of the plane. That includes you, Holts." You could hear whining come from the Holt's seats.

Next to Dan, you could see a stirring Amy. She was waking up from a very long nap, muttering things like "Have to get out" and "You aren't forgiven".

"Amy. Amy. Amy! Wake up! We're almost there!" Dan was waking Amy up while violently shaking her.

"I'm up Dan, I'm up. We're almost there?" Amy said.

"Actually, we just touched down. Lets get our stuff." Dan said to Amy. They pulled out their bags from beneath the seats. Dan pulled out Nellie's bag from the overhead. Not being strong enough, Dan had it fall on top of him. He knocked over Amy. They burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Are you guys alright?" Ian asked, offering them both his hand.

"Yeah, we're good." Dan responded, ignoring Ian's hand. He got up and then helped Amy. They grabbed their bags and went to the front of the plane.

"Alright, all you Cahills. It's 29° Celsius outside, partly sunny with a thirty percent chance of rain. " Nellie opened the door to the airplane. "Welcome to…"

"Hello, Miss Gomez. I hope you enjoyed your flight."

A/N This is my first contest piece. If you can figure out where they are, you get virtual cookies. If you guess who the mystery person is, you get some milk to go along with it.

Katie


	2. Meeting Up

"Hello, Miss Gomez. I hope you enjoyed your flight." spoke Isabel Kabra, "I need to see my children. Now."

"Dude, chill. They're in the plane. No need to go all ninja," Nellie replied. Hearing their mother's voice, Natalie and Ian pushed out of the crowd of Cahills.

"Get out of my way. My mum needs me." Natalie shouted over the crowd. She was pushing everyone and everything over that was in her way. She wanted to make a good impression on her mother from what she's done during the clue hunt.

"Go ahead and explain why all of these other filthy peasants are on my plane. While you are at it, you can go ahead and explain why you are in Brazil," Isabel said, tapping her foot. Her face was beat red and she had the if-you-don't-tell-me-I-will-kill-you look on her face. Amy knew the face all too well form almost being killed by sharks.

Ian took a deep breath and decided not to feed around the bush. "Mother. We came here to meet up with some of the other Cahills and discuss the 39 clues. We did not want to fly in one of those other people planes, so we took the jet," Ian wittedly responded.

"I don't care. We're leaving. Everyone off! Now!" Isabel screamed.

"But mum! Can't we stay!" argued Natalie. Everyone was stunned. Nobody had ever seen Natalie not get her way, ever.

"You are too young. Ian, you may stay. Natalie, we are leaving. Let us go." Isabel said.

Natalie was angry and upset. Her arms were crossed and there was a sign of defeat on her face. Ian, however, let out a small wail of excitement and gave Hamilton a high-five.

"You know what I expect, Ian. Come now, Natalie," said Isabel. They left in silence, Isabel carrying her Gucci bag and taking Natalie off to who knows where.

"Alright, so we're minus one crazy Cahill. Anybody else leaving that I need to know about?" Nellie asked. The group all shook their heads. "Alright, good. I don't need any more crazy people coming and or killing one of you guys. Let's go."

Everyone scampered out of the plane. You could hear whispers about the odd encounter with Isabel. Amy, in particular, was worried.

Amy said, "Dan! What if she was plotting something to try and steal the 39 clues! Or maybe she was going to try and make the plane explode! Or maybe…"

"Or maybe she was just coming to get Ian and Natalie. Amy, stop worrying so much. The hunt's over and my amazing ninja skills can get us out of anything." Dan said with a smirk on his face. Amy laughed.

"You never cease to amuse me, Dan," Amy said. They felt like they were safe for once in their lives.

* * *

"Are you sure that they will be coming? They aren't here yet." Fiske asked McIntyre.

"I'm positive. They just touched down. We will need to discuss the secret to alkahest and the fate of the world. They wouldn't miss this meeting for anything." McIntyre reassured.

"It's just that we're running out of time. Something is bound to happen," Fiske said worriedly.

"It already has," McIntyre said. He turned to face Fiske. "We will need all of the help we can possibly get."

* * *

"Do we have to take a bus? I mean, I'm sure it is crawling with germs." Ian called to Nellie.

"We are taking a bus there. Everything in Rio de Janeiro is way too expensive for me. Get over it," Nellie responded back.

They were waiting at a bus stop in front of the Rio de Janeiro airport. Alistair was pacing back and forth. Hamilton and Dan were discussing the new Ninja Jedi 2 video game. Jonah was signing autographs for people passing by and his father was on his Blackberry. Eisenhower and Mary-Todd were having a conversation about their family's pride while Reagan and Madison were punching, kicking, and biting each other. Ian was aimlessly standing by the bench thinking while Amy was staring at the rest of the people intently listening to their conversations.

"Dudes, the bus is here." Nellie called to the group. Everyone climbed on and found a seat. With Dan sitting with Hamilton, Amy was forced to sit side by side with Ian Kabra. Ian didn't seem to mind. After a few minutes of silence, Ian broke the awkwardness.

"How have you been lately? I can see you and your brother Daniel are as close as ever," Ian said to Amy.

"Were d-doing fine. H-how about y-yourself?" Amy stuttered back to Ian.

"Ah, Natalie and I are well. After that nice cut you gave our mum on the head she's been acting quite strange." Ian said, looking over at Amy.

"I-I'm sure," Amy said.

"No need to be so nervous. I'm not going to hurt you," Ian replied.

"Well, h-how do I k-know that?" said Amy, looking him straight in the eye.

"You really think I wanted to leave you for dead in Korea?" Ian spoke, sounding fairly genuine.

"Yo, you two, we're going to go see my home dog. Let's go," announced Jonah.

The group strolled out of the bus. They still needed to walk a few blocks and go up a concrete path. Dan quickened his pace and ran up to Amy.

"Hey, Amy. What's going on in that brain of yours?" Dan said with a light chuckle.

"Oh, nothing much, really. Just the fact that you had me sitting by Ian the whole ride here!" Amy exclaimed, obviously annoyed at Dan.

"But Hamilton was telling me all about how to get the new Ninja Jedi 2 game! I can't put down an offer to get it before it even comes out!" Dan pleaded with Amy.

Amy took a deep breath and said, "It's alright. I understand. Just… not again, okay?"

An understanding seemed to pass between the two. They had more important matters at the moment than whom they sat by on the bus. Just by chance, Dan saw something on the ground that caught his attention.

"Hey, Amy, I'll be right back," Dan said, running over to where he saw the slip of paper. He went to go grab the paper, but it seems to slip right over his grasp and into the trees. He ran in after it until it got caught on a tree. Dan ran back to where the rest of the group was.

"Hey Dan! What do you have there!" shouted a voice from the crowd. Everyone turned to look at Dan.

"I found this paper. It says 6, 7, 8, 9, 15, 15, 20, 20," Dan responded.

"Maybe it's like a coordinate. Sort of like a graph?" Madison suggested.

"Or maybe the numbers are letters. You know, like, a is 1, b is 2, and so on?" Amy said. She grabbed the piece of paper and Alistair handed her his pen. Amy then wrote down the letters and the corresponding numbers to go along with them.

"That would mean we have the letters f, g, h, i, o, o, r, t, and t," said Alistair.

"So it could be or hot fig? That doesn't make sense." Dan said. "Or, right foot. Right foot! That's it!"

"It's over here! Let's go!" Reagan rushed.

Nobody noticed the two pairs of eyes in the bushes intently watching where they were going.

A/N Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts. It means quite a lot. Also, did anyone notice in the World Cup match today (Germany, Australia) there was a Gomez on Germany and a Cahill on Australia? Ironic, I think.

Katie


	3. Motionless

I forgot my disclaimer, so I'll put it here. I don't own the 39 clues.

* * *

"Cristo Redentor was designed by a man named Heitor da Silava Costa. It was built from 1922 to 1931. It was struck by lightning in February 2008 and had some restoration work done. Someone sprayed graffiti on it in April. They're currently restoring it now, but they still allow visitors. It means Christ the Redeemer in English," Amy told to Dan and Nellie, who were now approaching the enormous statue, a monumental landmark in Brazil.

"Stop being such a nerd, Amy. When did you even get time to read on it?" Dan inquired.

"I read it right before we got on the plane," Amy said.

"Dan, do you really always need to ask Amy about where she gets her information? It always gets us out of tough spots," said Nellie.

"Well, yeah. I'm her amazingly cool ninja brother, and all I get is a bookworm for a sister," Dan commented.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest over here, but we have a problem. There is no right foot on the statue," Eisenhower said.

"Let's take a look around first. Maybe there are some words we have to press. Who knows?" Mary-Todd reassured.

"I call climbing the statue!" Reagan yelled, running to the base.

"Me too!" Madison said, running after her sister.

"I don't think we need to climb the statue," Nellie called to the two Holt twins.

"Why?" Madison whined.

"Look!" Dan pointed at the black engraved M on the statue, right below where the right foot would be. "Let's see what it does," Dan said, pointing at the carved M on the statue. He pressed the M. About 100 yards away in a hill, the grass slid to the side and there was now a cave. It had a steel entrance with the Cahill crest on it. It seemed like nobody even noticed it was even there. The trees were all just like before; close together, untrimmed, and natural.

Reagan and Madison climbed down the statue and ran towards the opening. Hamilton, Eisenhower, and Mary-Todd followed the girls. The rest of the group followed, with Jonah and Broderick T. Wizard bringing up the rear.

Now stepping into the entrance, they noticed that it was about ten degrees cooler than outside of the cave. The walls were intricately designed with black and grey bricks. Black lit torches lined the walls about ten feet apart each. Carvings of the Cahill crest were lined in gold on the wall.

"Whoa," Amy said, "This place is beautiful."

Down the hallway, there were two silver doors. One of them had a giant keypad with letters and numbers on it. The other was a huge green, blue, yellow, and red door with Fiske standing right outside of it.

"Hello. We have been waiting for you. Why don't you all come in and take a seat?" Fiske told them. They hesitated. Did they really want to trust him?

"I won't hurt you. I promise. Now, why don't you come inside and make yourselves comfortable?" He opened the door to reveal a giant oval oak table with black and gold lined chairs.

Reluctantly, everyone took a chair. McIntyre was sitting at the head of the table, with Fiske seating himself to his right. Next to him were Nellie, Amy, and Dan. Jonah and Broderick were sitting next to Dan. Alistair was sitting across from McIntyre at the other end of the table. Mary-Todd was to Alistair's right, across from Broderick. Reagan, Madison, Eisenhower, and Hamilton were sitting next to Mary- Todd. Ian then sat himself down next to Hamilton, the only seat available.

"I assume you all know why you are here today," McIntyre began.

"Yes," They responded, with a nod of their heads.

"Very well. As you may or may not realize, these clues have great power. That is why it is in our best interest to handle them together. To dissolve any substance and be granted eternal life should not be used for warfare. Do you all agree?" McIntyre explained.

"I still don't understand why we had to come all the way to Brazil or how we got some Crentor Restor," Reagan said, until she was interrupted.

"Cristo Redentor." Dan said.

"Perhaps Amy can tell you." Alistair said.

"Well, It's r-really simple. Y-you see, you t-take the first letter of each w-word in the m-message," Amy said. She then grabbed the piece of paper and pointed to all of the first letters of each word, while writing them all down the back of the piece of paper.

_Clue Hunters,_

_**C**__ome __**r**__edeem __**i**__n __**s**__atisfying __**t**__he __**o**__pen __**r**__elatives- __**e**__ven __**d**__elusional __**e**__xpertise; __**n**__o __**T**__omas __**o**__ccasion __**r**__ivals._

_It lies within._

_Fiske_

Cristoredentor- Cristo Redentor

"Very good, Amy. Now that we are done, you may leave," McIntyre said.

Standing up and scooting their chairs back in, they left through the small tunnel out the door. Jonah, Broderick, and Alistair took a taxi back to a hotel. The Holts, Ian, Amy, Dan, and Nellie walked a few blocks and found a cheap hotel to sleep for the night.

"Alright, Miss Nellie, your room number is 242. Enjoy your stay."

They took the elevator and walked up to their room. It was facing the beach; the room was a deep shade of peach with red bedspreads. Dan and Nellie quickly lay down on the bed and fell asleep immediately. Amy, however, still lay wide awake on her bed.

"I think I'm going to go take a walk," Amy quietly announced to herself, trying not to wake Dan and Nellie.

Amy grabbed the room key and a piece of paper. She wrote that she would be back and if they needed her, she was outside. Amy quietly walked out of the door. She went down the stairs and walked out of the hotel. She walked down to the beach and lay down on the ground. Looking at the stars, it gave her a sense of peace.

"I could get used to this," Amy said, "But I have to go."

Amy slowly stood up. First taking a deep breath, Amy started to walk down the beach. It was peaceful, but something was on the other side. It looked like a very thin red and grey garbage can. Quickening her pace, she went to investigate. Upon closer inspection, it was not even close to a garbage can. It took on the shape of a grown human being; an old man. He was moaning, laying almost motionless crumpled up on the ground. His chest was rising, slower and slower until it finally stopped. Amy's chest, on the other hand, was rising fast and faster, threatening to burst.

"Oh my…" Amy said, after looking closely at the man.

Laying motionless on the ground was no other than Ekaterina Alistair Oh.

Just then, Amy was staring death in the face. He had died in front of her. Her face when a ghostly shade of white and her stomach started to feel very uneven.

"Alistair," Amy said softly. She pulled back her hair and vomited. He was gone. It was calm until now. Nobody had malice intents at the meeting, or so they thought. The storm was coming. A storm of rage.

"I really enjoyed the calm before the storm," Amy said. Memories of Alistair were flooding through her brain. She thought of the cave in Korea, how Alistair helped them get out. That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black and Amy had passed out on the beach.

* * *

A/N Yeah... sorry this took so long to get out. I'm sure you don't want to hear all the excuses I have. The middle part is kind of all filler, so there isn't much going on. I hope to get the next chapter out by Monday or Tuesday, but I'll have to be quite inspired to write. Review, please! It makes my day, I swear.


	4. Alistair? Dead?

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

It was 7:43 AM. Normally, Dan Cahill would never be awake. However, since he was going to meet up with Fiske at noon, Dan decided he would check out the hotel computer. In other words, Dan was going to raid the computers until he absolutely had to go.

At least, that's what he had planned to do. He had woken up at 7:30 to an alarm clock only to find that Amy wasn't sleeping in her bed. In fact, she was nowhere to be seen in the room.

"Amy, can you get the alarm?" Dan sleepily said while the alarm clock was going off. Dan then popped his eyes open when Amy did not respond.

"Amy! Are you there?" Dan said, now wide-awake. He glanced over to where Amy was sleeping and thought that she was possibly just using the restroom. Dan got up and knocked on the door. Nobody answered.

"Maybe she's just getting some breakfast," Dan said. He went over to the table to grab a room key. He then saw the letter Amy had left.

_Dan and Nellie,_

_ I will be back. I went to the beach because I could not sleep._

_ Amy _

Dan darted out of the door. He ran down a flight of stairs as fast as his legs could take him. He then sprinted around the hotel as fast as he possibly could run. Slowing down his pace, he started to search for Amy. That's when he saw her and something bloody near her. He sprinted over towards her.

"Amy, Amy, wake up!" Dan pleaded while shaking Amy. That's when he saw Alistair, crumpled up on the ground, bloody, and dead.

"Alistair?" Dan said weakly. Dan's face went pale. He was going to vomit.

"Not again, Dan. Not again," Dan said to himself. He shook Amy once again. Her eyes fluttered open.

"D-Dan. A-Alistair, he-he's d-de-dead," Amy said, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. Dan was trying the same, but ninjas don't cry.

"Amy? Dan? Are you guys out here?" Nellie called from a distance.

"Yes," They weakly responded.

"Oh my…" Nellie said after she saw Alistair. She flipped out her phone and began to dial a few numbers. She walked over to a corner so that she was just out of Dan and Amy's hearing range.

"Are you going to be okay, Dan?" Amy asked Dan.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I just want to know who killed him," Dan said back to Amy with a very serious look on his face. She nodded in agreement.

Nellie walked back over. "Alright, kiddos. I just talked to McIntyre. He's coming in a few minutes to investigate and talk a little bit," Nellie spoke.

There was a large log behind Amy, so Dan and Nellie sat down. Amy followed.

"So, Amy, how long were you down here?" Dan asked.

"Well, it was about midnight, I think. I was just down here, watching the stars,"

"So how did you see Alistair?" Dan asked, interrupting Amy.

"I'm getting there. And so I got up because I saw what looked like a red and grey garbage can," Amy's voice cracked," A-And it was A-Alistair a-and he was d-dead. I d-don't know w-what happened after t-that until Dan c-came," Amy said, trying to hold back the tears.

"It's okay, Amy. We're going to find out who killed him," Nellie said. The trio shared a few moments of silence until Dan heard a few leaves rustle.

"What was that?" Dan asked, "There it was again." Dan turned around and looked into the bushes. He pulled aside a few plants and put his hand inside. He found nothing. "I swear I heard some leaves rustling."

"Maybe you were just imagining it," Nellie suggested.

"Maybe," Dan said.

* * *

"My leg itches," Natalie said.

"Don't!" Isabel whispered with force. It was too late. Natalie had scratched her leg and revealed their location. Natalie gave her mother a sheepish look and returned her foot to its original position, making even more noise.

"Natalie!" Isabel scolded.

"Sorry," Natalie whispered back.

* * *

"Nellie, Dan, Amy," McIntyre nodded hello to each person. "Are you sure that he is dead?"

"Yes," Amy coldly responded.

"Very well," he responded, "I shall call a meeting. You should go get some rest. Meet in the hill at 2:15 P.M. today sharp." McIntyre walked away.

"That's probably a good idea, kiddos. Let's go take a nap. You guys scared all of the energy out of me looking for you!" Nellie said, while putting her arm around Dan and Amy and ushering them up the walkway. They walked through the lobby. The people inside gave them a double take because they looked so worn down. They walked up to their door, put the room key in, and entered. Nellie plopped down on her bed and glued her headphones into her ears, quickly falling asleep.

"Do you know who killed him?" Dan asked Amy.

"I wish I did," Amy replied.

"Do you think it was…." Dan trailed off.

"No. It wasn't," Amy said back, looking at Dan straight in the eye.

"Alright, so if it wasn't Nellie, you, or me, then I wonder who it was," Dan said. He yawned.

"You don't have to think about it now. You can go to sleep," Amy said to Dan. She didn't even need to say it; he was already snoring. " I guess I should go to sleep too." Amy yawned. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

* * *

"Attention, Holts!" Eisenhower said.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" They responded.

"Breakfast! Hup, two, three, four," Eisenhower said as he guided the family into the lobby for a complimentary breakfast. Five people in purple jumpsuits grabbed a plate, sat down, and started to chow down on the food. Not until Reagan was finished did they know of the odd scene outside of the window.

"Hey, guys, look!" Reagan shouted, "It looks like Alistair!"

Not sure of being in disbelief or to be happy, Hamilton furrowed his eyebrows. _Well, I wonder who did that. _He thought. _Probably those Kabras…_

"Hamilton! You haven't eaten everything on your plate!" Madison announced. Seemingly more important than Alistair, everyone looked over at Hamilton in disbelief.

"I can explain! I swear!" Hamilton pleaded.

"No need. What a disgrace…" Mary-Todd said.

"Stupid family," Hamilton mumbled. He groaned to himself. _Why must my family be like this? _He thought.

"Is this the Holt family? They said you would be wearing purple jumpsuits," the lady said.

"What's it to you?" Eisenhower sarcastically said back to the lady.

"I assume that is a yes. I have a letter for you," The lady coolly responded. She set the letter down on the table, turned on her heels, and left.

_Holt Family,_

_ We have business to discuss. Meet back in the hill at 2:15 P.M. sharp._

_ McIntyre_

"Whbtdmbithas," Madison, very confused, read.

"I think it's the real message this time, dear," Mary-Todd said to Madison.

"My family…." Hamilton trailed off.

"Yo, is this it?" Jonah asked.

"Sure looks like it," Ian said back to Jonah. Amy gave them a nod. They were inside the cave. The door with letters and numbers on it had a note taped on it telling them to solve the riddle to open the door.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated in this crazy family…" Nellie said.

* * *

A/N Review! If anyone wants it, my agent card on the 39 Clues site is P33CNJXXXP. I really want to know how you liked it (or if at all...). Now what was I going to say... ah! Yes! I hope Amy and Dan weren't OOC in this chapter. I tried. I really did. On a side note, go vote on the poll on my profile. That is, after you review.


	5. We're off to see the killer!

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

_

* * *

Clue to get inside of the lab._

_Here is the Answer._

_It is fifteen characters. Good luck._

"What? Where's the answer? It's not here," Hamilton said.

"That's the clue, maybe? Here is the answer?" Amy suggested.

"Maybe. That means the 'here' part could be Madrigal," Dan said, looking at his sister for approval.

"But what about the 'answer' part?" Amy said.

"Well, we haven't had any numbers so far. This keypad has numbers. So, it's probably a number. I say 42," Ian said, pleased with himself

"Yo, why 42?" Jonah asked.

"It's the answer. Haven't you ever read the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?" Ian taunted.

"No," Jonah said back.

"Hey, stop fighting. All right, what you kids are saying is that this answer to the puzzle is Madrigal 42? That's only 10." Nellie pointed out.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Madison whined.

"No. I've got it," Dan said, smirking. "The answer is 'here is the answer'." Dan punched in the fifteen-letter phrase. You could hear gears turn and locks unlock.

The door opened, revealing it was actually at least two inches thick of steel. Inside the room was a lab with cabinets and tables with tools that made the room seem like it was as big as a church. Sitting in the middle of the very large room was Fiske. There were chairs surrounding him.

"Hello, there. Take a seat," Fiske told the group. After everyone was seated, he added, "As you may or may not know, Alistair had been murdered. It was one of you, and we are going to find out who did it." Fiske said, glancing at everyone in the circle.

"How do you know it was one of us?" Broderick asked, looking up from his Blackberry.

"The area is secured. Nobody else should have been around at night," Fiske explained. Around Fiske, you could hear a chorus of "not me" 's and "I didn't do it" 's.

"Are you sure there is nobody else? Any other evidence?" Ian asked.

"I did hear leaves," Dan said.

"You can't hear bushes, stupid," Reagan commented.

"I said leaves and I meant that I heard them rustle," Dan said, proving his point.

"Whatever," Reagan said back, turning her head as to not give in to Dan.

"We have asked the hotel clerk that night to give us a list of names that were out and about or walking through the lobby at later than 9:30," Fiske said. He took out a piece of paper and unfolded it. Fiske walked over to one of the tables and lied it down.

1. Amy

2. Ian

3. Dan

4. Broderick T. Wizard

5. Reagan

6. Mary-Todd

7. Madison

Eisenhower turned to his twins. "I told you not to go searching for food last night!" Eisenhower said with a stern look on his face.

"But we were hungry!" Madison whined.

"We? She woke me up to go help her find food!" Reagan said, pointing at her sister.

"No matter. We have cookies over here," Fiske said, reaching into a cabinet and bringing out a few cookies.

"Peanut butter! My favorite!" Madison said.

Reagan stuck out her tongue to Madison. "I'm allergic," Reagan mumbled.

"Ha-ha!" Madison laughed, savoring the moment.

"Now, now, girls," Fiske scolded, "Back to business. We have another list of fingerprints we have identified on Alistair, along with two unidentified." He took another piece of paper out of his pocket.

1. Broderick T. Wizard

2. Dan

3. Ian

4. Amy

5. Unidentified

6. Unidentified

"Do you have any leads on the unidentified ones?" Amy asked.

"The two unidentified fingerprints were exactly 50% the same," Fiske added. "I'm not quite sure who that would be, however."

Ian turned a tomato red and then a ghostly white. He thought he was going to vomit. Amy turned to him with a quizzical face. Almost immediately she understood.

"Yo, Ian, you okay?" Jonah asked.

"I… I think so," Ian said back.

"Fo shizzle?" Jonah asked.

"Uh… sure," Ian said, confused at what 'fo shizzle' even meant.

"Is something bothering you, Ian? Did you think of something?" Fiske asked.

Amy answered for him, as he didn't seem to want to talk. "The unidentified fingerprints… those are Natalie and Isabel's," Amy said, looking at Fiske in the eye.

"Very well. We will see," Fiske said. He went over to a small silver rectangular contraption. He took one of the fingerprints that was identified and scanned it in. Fiske walked over a few steps to a computer and clicked on something red. It was hard to see what it was from a distance, probably the Lucian crest. Pictures started to flash by on the screen at a five second pace. It then stopped at a picture and beeped.

The computer had stopped on Natalie. She was a killer, just like her mom.

"We have to find them or collect evidence or something!" Dan shouted, obviously upset.

"How about we look for evidence while you try to run some more tests?" Nellie suggested. Fiske just nodded. Dan bolted out of the door. Nellie and Amy quickly followed his lead. Nobody else left except for the Holts, who were going to have a contest to see who could reach the top of Cristo Redentor first.

"Guys! Guys! Over here!" Dan shouted, waving for Nellie and Amy to hurry before he looked for anything. Once they were five feet behind him, Dan put his hand into the bushes. He was behind the log they were sitting on not too long ago.

"Can you guys hold my legs while I go looking in there?" Dan asked. Amy and Nellie both nodded. Dan dove into the bushes, Amy and Nellie barely grabbing his foot before he fell in.

Dan rummaged around in the leaves. For a while, he said nothing. Every once in a while he would make ninja noises as he pushed away leaves.

"Hey guys! Pull me out!" Dan yelled. Amy and Nellie both glanced at each other and shrugged.

"1, 2, 3, pull!" Nellie screamed as Amy and her easily pulled Dan out of the leaves.

Dan brushed all of the leaves off of his shirt and pants. He lifted up a sheet of gold and white paper. Reading it, his eyes bugged out of his skull and his mouth dropped open.

"I know where they're going," Dan said, smirking.

"Are you sure it's Natalie or Isabel's?" Amy asked.

"It says Natalie on the bottom of the page. It's a piece of her diary. Here, you can read it. It's from yesterday," Dan said, handing Amy the piece of paper.

_July 1_

_I bought lovely clothes today. How should you know, though? I doubt diaries have as good of taste as me. Actually, I doubt anyone has a better fashion sense than me. Anyways, I got an orange dress, white leggings, and small silver heels for one outfit and for another I got a sparkly grey tank top with a white jacket, a plaid mini-skirt, and silver gladiator sandals. The orange dress is my new favourite outfit. Uh oh, mum says I have to go now. She's taking me off to murder Alistair…. Not my favourite thing to do, but afterwards we are going to Paris! They have wonderful clothes there._

_Ta-Ta for now,_

_Natalie_

Looking up from the paper, Amy smiled. They ran all the way back to the statue, pressed the M, and ran into the hill. The door was open to the lab, so they walked right in.

"Hey, Fiske, can we talk to you?" Amy called over the loud room.

"Sure," Fiske said, walking over to where Amy, Dan, and Nellie stood.

"We know where they are," Amy started.

"And we want to go find them, bring them here for questioning," Dan finished.

"They killed him. So not cool," Nellie added.

"Very well. You may go find them. However, you must bring Ian. He has information you will need," Fiske said, preparing for an argument.

Dan's mouth was wide open. Amy was biting her lip. Nellie was wondering if Fiske had really said to work with the killers' brother and son.

"Don't argue. He will come in handy. I will go inform him and you three will go find a few things to, ah, assist you," Fiske said. Noticing the confused look on their faces, he pointed to a door and said, "Second one right by the black table."

Amy, Dan, and Nellie went inside the room. It had quite a few weapons, although they did not look as lethal as the ones the Lucians use.

Dan picked out three different things to assist him. He first picked a sword that looked like a ninja in a movie would use. He also chose a blindfold that could also be tied around his head to add to the ninja effect. He also chose a plate of armor to go under his clothes.

Nellie also chose three objects to take with her. She first chose an object that looked similar to an iPod to make whoever heard it drowsy. Next, she took a bottle of mace spray. The last thing she grabbed was cover for her cell phone that she could flip out and it would look like a knife.

Amy, being more nervous about taking things, took a small lie detector and a small box of wires, net, and rope.

Taking all of the items back out into the large lab, they met up with Ian and Fiske.

"Good luck," Fiske nodded. They nodded back and exited out of the stronghold.

"Alright, kiddos. Off to the land of amazing food!" Nellie announced, smiling. Amy and Dan laughed, Ian smirking at Nellie's wit.

Amy started to whistle to the Wizard of Oz theme song. She then sang, "We're off to see the killer, the terrible killer of Alistair!"

Maybe capturing one of the most lethal people in the world wouldn't be so bad.

A/N How did you like it? Review! I need support to get this done by July 10. When Jonah said 'Fo Shizzle' to Ian and he didn't know what it meant, it means for sure. I looked it up, so sorry if I'm wrong. I come from a very small town and there are no gangsters... just boys who think they're pimp. I'm not saying all boys are like that, I'm just saying the ones who live here. Sorry, I'm rambling now. Remember to review!


	6. Diaries are for Peasants

Thanks to randomzchicka for the idea. I appreciate it, really.

* * *

"Hello, this is Ian speaking," Ian said into his cell phone.

"_Ian. It's Natalie. I have a message from mum."_

"Why can't she tell me herself?" Ian questioned.

"_She's busy. We're in the Bahamas and mum wants you here. She says that if you don't, then you won't want to know what the consequences are."_

"What's in it for me? I mean, I'd be listening to a killer and nobody can trust someone after that. Especially you, Natalie," Ian stated, looking as if he would spit venom in her eyes if she were there.

"_I'm not a killer. That was Bae. You'll come because you want to live up to your name."_

" What if I don't want to?" Ian challenged, obviously annoyed.

"_Then I become the heir to the throne." _

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later," On that note, Ian hung up his phone. He mumbled something about 'stupid Natalie' and 'killers'.

"What was that all about?" Dan inquired.

"I forgot that Natalie doesn't write in diaries. She thinks it's stupid and for peasants," Ian confessed. "We do know who killed Alistair though." Ian smirked. He was proud of himself for knowing something they didn't. "Hold the applause. It's Bae."

"But… But…. How are we g-going to f-find him?" Amy asked.

"Uh… call the Starlings?" Dan suggested.

"Call my mum?" Ian hinted.

"NO!" Amy screamed. She put her hand over her mouth, embarrassed that she screamed that loudly. Meanwhile, Dan smirked.

"I know. We can be ninjas," Dan declared. "It's simple; we hack into the Ekat database and break into the stronghold. Easy as pi."

"Easy as pi. Well, have fun. I'll just be waiting for you…." Nellie shakily said. "You do realize that these people created the atomic bomb, right?"

"Well, yeah," Dan admitted.

"How do you think we're going to get in there?" Amy asked.

"I don't know! It sounded like a good idea!" Dan spoke.

"I hate to admit it, but Daniel's right. We have to try it," Ian said.

"Fine. Let's go find a computer somewhere. I hope you guys can hack Bae's e-mail or something to find where he's at," Amy announced.

"Alright, so we're going to the library. They have computers," Nellie said. Dan groaned. Amy perked up, as if she were going home for the first time. When they pulled up, Amy sniffed in the smell of old books and smiled. Dan and Ian just looked at her as if she was nuts.

"The computers are over there," Dan whispered. Ian, Nellie and Dan walked over to where the computers where while Amy disappeared to go look for a book.

"Wait. How do you know Bae's e-mail?" Dan asked, curious and confused.

"Easy. My parents have the e-mails of all leaders," Ian said. "It's ."

"Figures," Dan muttered.

"Alright… so the login is on the Ekaterina website. You just type in the e-mail in this little box and press go… sounds pretty easy," Ian uttered.

"Sounds easy," Dan said, "But it's not."

"It looks like it. But… oh. We… have to answer questions? What kind of e-mail password confirmation is this?" Ian said, confused.

"That sounds very Ekat-ish," Dan noted.

"Okay… first question… who created the death ray?" Ian said.

"Uh… Uhm…" Dan stammered on. "Can't we just look it up on the computer?"

"Let's see…." Ian said, clicking on the minus button on the window. "It… won't… work!"

"We need Amy." Dan announced. He got up from his chair by the computer and motioned for Ian to stay where he was. "Amy? Amy?" Dan whispered while walking down the aisles and aisles piled high with books.

"Yeah?" Amy eventually answered back.

"We need your help," Dan admitted.

Amy smiled as if to say 'Okay', proud that they needed her and not the other way around. She walked over to the computer and looked at the question. She thought a little bit and then smiled.

"Nikola Tesla. He created the Tesla Coil, researched radiation, and had a close relationship with Edison. He never married. He had OCD and always did things in pairs of three. He could speak seven different languages and died in New York in 1943." Amy explained.

"Where do you store all of this information? It's useless," Dan spoke.

"Well, obviously it isn't useless if it helps," Amy replied, smiling.

"Fine. Just type it in, Ian." Dan said, annoyed at Amy.

"Okay… question number two… what is the element that's atomic number is 42?"

"Mo!" Dan shouted.

"What?" Ian asked.

"When I took my test on the periodic table of elements, I just remembered it was Mo. I can't remember what it actually was," Dan explained.

"It's Molybdenum," Amy commented.

"Alright, last question. Name the Ekat secret codename." Ian said.

"Hmm…" Amy said.

"Ekaterina?" Ian guessed.

"Overly smart freaky people?" Dan said, laughing at himself.

"It's probably something easy, like Katherine." Amy shrugged.

"Maybe… It is! We're in!" Ian shouted.

"Shh! This is a library!" The librarian shushed.

"Alright… Alistair's funeral… Will…. Bermuda flight confirmation… 39 clues… Bermuda flight confirmation! The Bermuda Triangle!" Ian read off on the subjects of the E-mails.

"Then let's go!" Dan said. Amy, Dan and Ian ran off to go find Nellie. She'd ran off to somewhere outside the library. With no luck finding her inside, they exited the library. To the left was a small boutique. To the right was a coffee shop.

"She's probably shopping, I mean, she is a girl. If she's anything like Natalie, then she's there," Ian said, walking left.

"No. She's probably in the coffee shop," Amy said, turning right. Dan and Ian followed. They stepped inside and smelled the wonderful scents. Off to the right, they saw Nellie with a smoothie and a cherry biscuit.

"Hey, Nellie!" Dan ran over the Nellie. "Guess what? We're going to the Bermuda Triangle!"

"Oh. Yeah! Bermuda Triangle! Woo hoo…." Nellie cheered. She'd have to fly through the infamous Devil's Triangle to find the Ekaterina Headquarters.

"Well, let's get going then. Are we taking your plane, Ian?" Nellie said.

"Yes," Ian responded.

"Then let's go." Nellie said. They called for a car and left for the airport.

"I hope you guys have a plan," Nellie said. "Because I really have no idea what you kids are doing."

* * *

"Maybe it's that island right there," Dan pointed at the island of Andros. "It looks like a dragon." Amy set her hand on her head for a moment and thought.

"Well," Amy began.

"Oh no…" Dan commented.

"Andros was first settled in by the Lucayans," Amy stated.

"That sounds like Lucians!" Dan shouted.

"Yeah, it actually does. Anyways, the Spanish wiped them out in the 1550s. It was a popular hangout for the rat pack. The rat pack was made of a bunch of singers and dancers, by the way. The land was deforested in the 60s and 70s and now consists of crowded forests of young trees. Today, it is a popular tourist destination for scuba divers," Amy explained to Dan.

"Yeah…. That sounds sort of like a base for an Ekat," Dan said.

"I'll go tell Nellie," Amy announced, bringing the map of the Bahamas with her. She knocked on the cabin door twice. "Hey, Nellie? It looks like we'll be going to Andros, if you would be so kind to take us there." Amy chuckled. "There's an airport in the north. It's called San Andros Airport."

"Alright, kiddo. Off to Andros, we go!" Nellie cheerfully said, smiling.

* * *

"Dude, this place is hot," Nellie spoke.

"It's close to the equator," Ian said.

"Well, duh. I was just making a statement," Nellie replied back.

"So… now what?" Dan said.

"We go to downtown," Amy said, "of Nicholl's Town."

They were walking down the sidewalk of Nicholl's Town when it started to drizzle. A cool breeze swept the island. It was peaceful, but there was an eerie feeling to it; like something was about to go wrong. Amy knew all too well what that felt like.

"That guy looks like…" Dan said

"Bae!" Ian yelled. They started sprinting after the man, who according to Ian was Bae. He turned the corner only to bring into view an enormous white church with about a hundred cars in and around the parking lot. The man was out of breath from running, so he sat down behind a bush. Dan pulled out his sword and ran up to the man.

"I've got you now!" Dan screamed. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. I was just like you when I was a boy. I loved ninjas," The man responded, smiling. "Anything I can help you kids with? Or at least you can tell me why you were chasing me?"

"Actually, we were looking for someone. He's really old, looks evil, and he's freakishly smart? Like, he looks like he would kill someone?" Dan explained.

"There is a man that sometimes comes here every once in a while. He has an interesting reputation around town for being a smart but very strange man. He just went in that Church right there," the man said pointing to the large, white church with lots of people inside.

Before even thinking about it, Dan burst inside the doors. He was inside of a hallway with pictures and flowers. Dan turned the corner, Ian and Amy shyly following him. Dan seemed to have seen something, because he began to run. He then turned left and entered a church with hundreds of people in it.

"Are there any objections?" The minster asked to the crowd of people. Dan was running down the side of the church, attracting a few eyes and looking at someone in particular in the crowd.

"Uh, I do!" Dan screamed. Everyone turned to look at Dan. A man glanced at Dan. He was the only one whose eyes did not rest on Dan. The man then ran towards a door. Dan followed and ran down a pair of stairs. He ran through a long hallway until running down another pair of stairs. After about thirty seconds, the hallway was lit with an eerie green glow. A few paces forward and viewable from around the corner were a bunch of new and old inventions. Dan's breath was now largely labored, partially because of all of the running and also because there was a lot of dust. Because of the numerous attacks he had on the hunt that had almost cost him his life, he had his inhaler in his pocket. Everything seemed to be very quiet, until a face appeared out of a shadow.

"Ah, Dan Cahill," he began.

Something pushed Dan back and sat him into a chair. Ropes were tightly tied around his waist and around his wrists.

"What a pleasure to see you once again."

Bae Oh smirked at the man in front of him. He turned around and grabbed a tube of ugly green liquid and sighed.

"Finding you was easier than I thought it would be."

A/N Sorry it took so very long to get this out. I really want to know what you think about the story. Please review! One chapter left and I have until Thursday! EEK! Review, please! Makes my day.


	7. Jailing Bae

This is it. Hope you like it.

* * *

"So… where shall I begin? Snooping, coming to an Ekat base, ruining a wedding… what a little troublemaker you are. You don't have anyone save you though, now, do you?" Bae said, spinning the tube of green liquid in between his fingers.

"You'll… never… take… me… alive!" Dan said, squirming around in his chair.

"There is no use in fighting; you won't be able to get those roped untied, especially after you drink some of this," Bae said, smirking. He was wearing a pair of white gloves, just like Alistair. Those white gloves were holding the tube of green liquid, coming closer and closer to Dan.

"Open wide, little one," Bae said. Bae popped the cork off of the tube and brought it up to Dan's mouth. He was squirming and kicking; his mouth was glued shut.

"Get… away… from…. him!" Amy screamed, running form the stairs and grabbing his hand. She forced Bae to twitch, spilling the green liquid everywhere.

"Do you know what that is? That could kill everyone in this building!" Bae screamed at Amy. He then grabbed a bag, put in a few items, pressed a few buttons, and ran for the stairs.

"Ian! Get him!" Amy screamed over the cackling green fire. Ian was standing in the stairwell, right where Bae was headed for. Amy was still furiously working on untying the ropes. The green fire was getting closer; you could feel the ashes on your skin. She started to furiously pull on the ropes. They wouldn't budge. Then, Amy remembered something.

"Dan! Where's your sword?" Amy yelped at him. She started to cough.

"It's… over…. there…." Dan wheezed, gasping for breath. Amy ran over to the floor, where Dan's items were sprawled out on the floor. First, she grabbed his inhaler and gave it back to Dan. His gasping for breath slowed dramatically, but didn't stop all together because they were still in smoke. Next, Amy grabbed Dan's sword. She went to the back of the chair and first cut the rope around his back. It was a clean cut, so she decided to save the rope for later. Just in case. Next, she cut the rope around Dan's wrists.

"Ow!" Dan howled in pain, "Just cut the rest- fast!"

Amy started to frantically cut the rope around Dan's ankles. One rope… tow ropes… three ropes were cut… but the fourth rope would not budge.

"I can't get it! Dan! Help!" Amy screamed, frantically tugging and pulling at the rope.

"Ill just hop! We have to get out of here!" Dan screamed.

Dan jumped up from his chair. He grabbed his stuff from the ground and a piece of paper. He didn't know what it was, but when he came in, he briefly saw Bae glance at it and then hide the paper. Amy motioned for Dan. He limped over, still tugging and pulling at the rope on his ankles. He got to the stairwell, which was halfway engulfed in flames.

"Amy! Hand me the sword!" Dan called to Amy, a few steps in front of him. She turned around and handed Dan the sword. He started cutting at the rope's knot. Half of the rope was now undone. Dan then started to pull at the knot. The loop became loose. Dan tugged his foot from out of the loop, and then his other foot came loose.

"I'm free! Let's ditch this place!" Dan cried over the flames. They scurried up the stairs, which were now half crumbling because of the mysterious green fire. Once Amy and Dan had cleared the first set of stairs, they ran down a long hallway. The fire was spreading like a wildfire, but it was now a few yards behind Amy and Dan. After going up a few more sets f stairs and going through a few hallways, Amy and Dan had made it outside into the Church where people were leaving.

"Should we tell them?" Dan asked.

"No. We should call the fire department," Amy said back. They ran over to a man in the crowd that looked like he was alone and bored. They chose him because he looked least likely to yell out 'fire!'.

"Hello, mister?" Amy asked the man, poking him on the back.

"What do you want?" the man snarled back.

"We just want to know what your emergency number is here," Amy politely said back. Dan nodded.

"Same as everywhere. Nine-one-one," the man said, walking away from the two Cahill siblings. Amy pulled out her cell phone, courtesy of Nellie Gomez. She ran outside to see what the address was of the church.

"Hello, this is the emergency operator. What's your problem?" the lady said over the phone with a sweet voice.

"We're at the St. Margaret's Anglican Church in Nicholl's Town. There's a fire and we don't know how to stop it!" Amy screeched into the phone.

"It's okay. Help is on the way," the lady said, and she hung up the phone. While Amy was talking on the phone, Dan went looking for Ian and Bae. He saw Ian holding one of his poison guns with Bae with his back to a tree and a shotgun in his hand. Knowing action was needed, Dan ran to Amy and had her give him the rope she untied from Dan. Dan ran over to Bae and snuck behind him. He motioned for Ian to hold him.

"Get off of me, you little maggots!" Bae screamed, as Dan and Ian tied the ropes around Bae.

"It looks like you guys have it all handled around here," Amy said, smiling. Ian smirked back at her and Dan just smiled.

"Let's get this man back to headquarters," Ian said, "Dan? Would you like to do the honors?"

"You… just called me Dan…" Dan said, surprised. "You've always called me Daniel."

"Would you like me to go back to it?" Ian questioned.

"Well, no…" Dan responded, scuffing his feet. "Well, let's get him there. Can you guys take him? Amy sort of cut my arm a little bit when she took off the ropes."

Amy looked at Dan's arm and thought.

"We'll get you a band-aid later," Amy told Dan. "For now, let's get Bae out of here."

They grabbed Bae by the arms and took him off to the airport, back off to Brazil.

"Ah, Amy, Dan, Ian, you are back. I suppose that your sibling and mother are here, Ian?" Fiske said.

"Actually, no," Ian said, "We have brought the real killer. Bae Oh, Ekaterina leader."

"Ah, I see. Well, I assume that will all be cleared up during questioning. Care to explain?" Fiske asked Bae. He grumbled.

"Why should I?" Bae questioned.

"Because you are tied up and I could kill you with my mad ninja skills at any moment!" Dan said.

"Ugh… fine. Alistair was supposed to take power in about two weeks. Since this whole thirty- nine clues hunt came about, he didn't like all of the fighting that was going on between the groups. Every time the branch would meet, he would always talk about all of these 'peace councils' and 'sharing clues'. He won me over for a while, too. It was all very convincing. Then I realized that if we would all be in this council, that the Ekaterina people would no longer be recognized for their discoveries. They would just be a Cahill, not an Ekaterina. If Alistair were to die, the next chairperson would be an Ekat that would not let this happen. So, if Alistair were gone, the Ekaterina name would still be standing. That simple," Bae said.

"Well, we're going to be putting you in a cell until we're able to figure out what to do with you, Bae," McIntyre said, sneaking up on Fiske.

"My, oh my, McIntyre, you scared the cranberries out of me!" Fiske said.

"Ah, I scared the cranberries out of you. That's a new one," McIntyre said, smiling. "Bae, you may come with me. "McIntyre motioned for Bae. When he did not move, he put his hand on his back and led him into one of the numerous doors.

"Well, done, children. Might I ask where you babysitter,"

"Au Pair," Dan corrected.

"Excuse me. Might I ask where your Au Pair is?" Fiske said.

"She's outside the cave. Said that she didn't like all the madness and went to go check out the wild fruit," Amy told them.

"I see. Well, I must go and check on my friend's daughter's wedding. It was down in the Bahamas jut a few hours ago at the St. Margaret's Anglican Church in Nicholl's Town. What a beautiful place," Fiske said. "I guess I will see you three later. Have a nice day."

Amy and Dan turned white. Ian just looked uncomfortable and wanting to get into new clothes.

'Do you think that was…?' Dan thought, looking at Amy.

'I think so.' Amy telepathically said back to Dan.

They innocently walked out of the cave to go find Nellie. Dan was a few feet in front of Amy and him self.

"Would you like to go get a cup of tea? I mean, I haven't had anything to drink in ages," Ian asked, trying his luck. Amy shrugged.

"Sure. Why not," Amy responded, smiling. She was going to get something to drink with Ian Kabra. A blush crept up Amy's face.

'Grace's death was just the calm; the calm before the storm of the hunt. And now,' Amy thought, 'is the end of the storm. The quiet, but beautiful, after the rain feeling.'

The storm just makes afterwards even better.

* * *

A/N. Review! This was it and I really want to know what you think. I was so happy with how this story turned out. I'm bursting with happiness. Not even kidding. Reviews are appreciated so much and thank you to those who already have reviewed. You get virtual cookies. And if you review on this chapter, you get some milk, too. Thanks for reading!


End file.
